peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 November 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-11-15 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions book has not listed the repeat session of the Four Brothers in this show. *Peel plays a 1966 pro-Vietnam war song from Jan Berry, taken from a New Musical Express compilation album of songs inspired by the Vietnam war. In late 1965 Berry penned The Universal Coward, an angry response to Buffy Sainte-Marie's anti-war song Universal Soldier, a hit single for Donovan. Berry recorded and released it solo after his singing partner, Dean Torrence, refused to participate. The Universal Coward is a vitriolic attack on those who opposed the Vietnam War, describing them as “scroungers”, “twisted”, “fanatic” and “thick skulled”. It received little radio airplay and did not reach the charts. *Peel plays a track from Finnish band Radiopuhelimet, which in Finnish translates as Mobile Phones. Their song and album titles translate as South of Vetelät and Rock Explosion respectively. *Peel plays traditional Serbian music from southern Hungary by Vujicsics. *Peel plays the original Child Of The Moon by the Rolling Stones, followed by Band Of Susans' session version of the same track. Sessions *Band Of Susans #1. Recorded: 1988-10-04. Broadcast: 11 October 1988 *Four Brothers #1. Recorded: 1988-09-11. Broadcast: 26 September 1988 Tracklisting * Pailhead: Man Should Surrender (7") Wax Trax! * Brilliant Corners: Jim's Room (LP - Everything I Ever Wanted) McQueen * Band Of Susans: Hope Against Hope (session) * Four Brothers: Uchandifunga (session) * Tempests: Lemon Lime (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 4) Link * Pixies: Isla De Encanta (LP - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD * Lee Perry & Dub Syndicate: Train To Doomsville (v/a CD - Pay It All Back Volume 2) On-U Sound #''' * Fugazi: Waiting Room (12" - Fugazi) Dischord * Jan Berry: The Universal Coward (v/a LP - Feel Like I'm Fixin' To Die) New Musical Express '''# *Band Of Susans: Throne Of Blood (session) *Cold Crush Brothers: We Can Do This (LP - Troopers) B-Boy #''' *Four Brothers: Rugare (session) *Radiopuhelimet: Etelän Vetelät (LP - Rokkiräjähdys) Euros *Vujicsics: Zbogom Selo (CD - Vujicsics) Hannibal *Happy Mondays: Country Song (LP - Bummed) Factory The PasB lists the song as 'Some Cunt From Preston', which was the original title of Country Song. Peel may had an early copy of the album, which listed the song as the former. *Rolling Stones: Child Of The Moon (LP - No Stone Unturned) Decca *Band Of Susans: Child Of The Moon (session) *Los Apson: Viaje Submarino (v/a LP - Blue Demon's Mexican Rock And Roll Favorites) Numero Uno A Mexican Rock 'n' Roll band from the 1960's. *Adonis: Acid Poke (12") Desire '''# *Tar: Play To Win (7" - Play To Win / Mel's) No Blow *Four Brothers: Pahukama (session) *Expando Brain: Thyroid (v/a LP - Sounds And Shigaku Limited Present: Beautiful Happiness) Sounds And Shigaku Limited *Frankie Paul: Little Walter (12") Fashion *Little Walter: Tell Me Mama (LP - Little Walter) Marble Arch *Band Of Susans: I Found That Essence Rare (session) *Neuroot: Spark Of Hate (LP - Plead Insanity) Hageland *Cerebral Fix: Product Of Disgust (LP - Life Sucks And Then You Die!) Vinyl Solution *Block Ink: Block (12") Vinyl Solution #''' *CUD: I've Had It With Blondes (12" - Slack Time) Nightshift *Four Brothers: Vimbayi (session) Tracks marked '''# are available on File. File ;Name *1988-11-xx Peel Show LE022 ;Length *1:35:38 (25:46 - 46:30) ;Other *Created from LE022 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:1988